Algo roto
by Ame Winner
Summary: Algo roto puede repararse, sólo ponlo en las manos correctas. Kazuhiko


_Me encantan juntos, no tengo más que decir... _

* * *

**Algo roto.**

Kazuhiko tecleaba con ahínco, aparentemente abstraído en la historia que traía entre manos. _Hoy en día_ l_as novelas por entregas no son muy populares_ –le había explicado– _¿Sabías que Dickens publicó la mayoría de sus novelas de esa forma? King revivió esa gloria con The Green Mile, y aunque no soy ninguno de ellos, quizás la mía tenga alguna oportunidad. _

Así que Yoite había esperado, esperado y esperado..., pero Kazuhiko no lucía dispuesto a hacer pausa alguna y él no se atrevía a interrumpir.

Era un día tranquilo, de aquellos en los que el Kairōshū no tenía planes para ellos.

En el departamento de Kazuhiko no había televisor y aunque habitualmente se hubiera entretenido con un libro, en ese momento tenía una preocupación más grande que le impedía concentrarse en cualquier otra cosa. Con las manos ligeramente entumidas y el corazón agitado, soltó un pequeño suspiro y alargó una mirada hacia donde el rubio continuaba ocupado.

Había ocasiones en las que fingía leer pero, en realidad contemplaba la espalda del mayor; era una pequeña libertad que se tomaba y para la cual se había tenido que convencer de que no hacía nada malo.

Kazuhiko le había cuidado desde pequeño y aún recordaba bien lo incómodo que éste había estado con su presencia todo el primer año; después, poco a poco, se habían acostumbrado el uno al otro y ahora, al menos él, no concebía vivir en otra parte o con otra persona.

Si algo tenía que agradecerle al líder, eso era el haberle llevado con el mayor.

Por eso procuraba no hostigarle con su presencia aunque para ese momento, tras la convivencia, quizás comportarse así era innecesario. El rubio le había insinuado que no necesitaba ser un _fantasma _pero_, c_omo él no era bueno interpretando dobles sentidos, prefería quedarse con la opción segura.

De esa forma, se había hecho de tres simples pero precisas reglas:

Jamás molestar a Kazuhiko, para no interrumpirle.

Observarle a distancia, para no invadir su espacio.

Y quererle, aunque no lo fuera a decir.

De alguno de los muchos libros que había leído, Yoite recordaba esa frase que citaba que hasta los sentimientos no revelados, latentes, seguían siendo _reales_.

Y hasta ahora, aquello estaba funcionando para él...

La silla giratoria chirrió y de la vieja boina apretada entre sus manos, Yoite levantó la mirada dirigiéndola al mayor. Éste se estiraba en el asiento, finalmente haciendo esa pausa que él tanto había esperado.

Se movió aprisa y quizás su inusual acción fue lo que llamó la atención del rubio, quién se giró alerta y luego curioso para contemplar lo que ocurría. Yoite había corrido a una cajonera poco usada y regresó con una caja plástica en donde Kazuhiko guardaba cosas de su hermana, cosas que ésta jamás se había llevado y que estaban ahí desde aquellos años en los que vivieron juntos.

Hincándose ante el otro, Yoite dejó su boina en las piernas de Kazuhiko y revolvió las cajitas hasta encontrar hilo y aguja, objetos que también le entregó.

–Se rompió –explicó con simpleza, sujetando la boina para mostrarle la costura deshilachada que había cedido por el tiempo y el uso.

Era lo normal, la tenía desde que poseía memoria.

–Ah, ya veo...

Aún descolocado, Kazuhiko tomó la boina y la observó.

–¿Puedes...

Yoite dudó y como la petición era obvia el rubio notó, removiéndose en su pecho, la respuesta sarcástica que le hubiera resultado del todo natural: _¿Acaso crees que soy tu nana? ¿Tu abuela? ¿Qué tejo con ganchillo y bordo en cruz?_

Pero quizás fue la ilusión en los ojos de Yoite, ese estar pidiendo algo íntimo aunque a simple vista se tratara de algo tan simple como remendar una costura.

–¿Podrías arreglarla? –Yoite pareció tragar con pesadez, temiendo la negativa.

–Con que arreglarla, ¿eh?

El chico afirmó mientras Kazuhiko inspeccionaba la boina.

Podía negarse, decirle que esperara a Kahiko para que ella lo hiciera bien, que él haría un desastre y la arruinaría pero, al final, Yoite se lo estaba pidiendo y esa era una demostración absoluta de confianza.

Un gesto inesperado pero grato, de parte del menor.

Para Yoite la boina era valiosa y no dejaría que cualquiera la remendara. Seguramente el chico la usaría rota o le haría un parche desastroso, mientras se picaba todos los dedos, en un intento de sobreponerse y esconder su confianza herida tras el rechazo.

Aquello era como coserle un brazo al osito de un niño, una misión de vida o muerte a los ojos del pequeño. Así que Kazuhiko no entendía porqué se extrañaba...

–Veamos que se puede hacer.

... si más allá de la edad, para algunas cosas, Yoite solía actuar como un chiquillo.

–Quedará bien –le prometió, enhebrado la aguja.

Aunque el cursor en la pantalla parpadeaba, aguardando la siguiente frase, aquello podía esperar el tiempo suficiente para que él zurciera la boina y Yoite comprendiera que la mayoría de las cosas rotas podían repararse, si se colocaban en las manos correctas.

Y que las personas también sanaban, si alguien las amaba.

**~*FIN*~**

* * *

PD. Como curiosidad, las novelas por entregas no son obras divididas ni continuaciones sino publicaciones que llegan al lector por capítulos y mientras se venden aún están en vías de redacción.


End file.
